Bondage
by Kainichi
Summary: A giftfic for my panda. Sasuke convinces Naruto to do something a little...exotic. Enjoy!


**Bondage**

Naruto stood, blindfolded, with his hands tied above his head with a silk cloth that had been attached to the ceiling

Naruto stood, blindfolded, with his hands tied above his head with a silk rope that had been attached to the ceiling. How he'd let his lover talk him into this, he'd never know. "Sasu-teme, why can't we just use the bed? Untie me."

"No." Sasuke ran his hands down Naruto's front while he pressed himself flush against his back. He kissed and nipped at the back of the young kitsune's neck, drinking in the heat his body radiated. Slowly he traced a line up to the blond's ear with his tongue before biting lightly on the cartilage.

Naruto arched his back, tugging at the cloth that bound his wrists. His knees began to shake as Sasuke's hand touched the front of his pants. "S-Sasuke…!" his voice cracked as the aforementioned hand started to rub him through the cloth. Naruto bite down on his lip to fight back a moan that threatened to escape. Sasuke, clearly not pleased by this, began to grind his hips against Naruto's. Naruto felt a shiver down his spin.

Sasuke smirked against the shoulder he'd been nibbling on. "Don't hold back, Naru-chuu." He applied more pressure to the growing bulge beneath his hand. "I want to hear what I'm doing to you."

At a combination grope-grind, Naruto's head fell back with a loud moan. "Ahh! Sasu…s-so good. Don't stop."

Never one to miss a chance to piss off his lover, Sasuke immediately pulled his hands away. He merely chuckled at the growl Naruto let out. "So impatient." He teased as he made his way to Naruto's front. He then, ever so slowly, began to unbutton the younger boy's pants. They fell to the ground only to be kicked away, soon to be followed by his boxers. Sasuke stood still for a second to take in the sight before him; Naruto bare ass naked and bound, his chest rising and falling as he panted, face flushed.

Naruto squirmed, desperate for attention. "Damn it, Sasuke, quit being such a tease!" he whined. When he heard the Uchiha chuckle again he scowled. "If you don't touch me right this second I'll—ah!" he cried out when he suddenly felt slender digits wrap around his length and give him a couple solid strokes. "Nng!"

"You'll what?" the older of the two asked with a hum. He reached behind him and placed a hand on the small of his back, making him step forward until their noses were touching. "So sexy…" he muttered to himself.

Naruto let out a slight growl as he tilted his head and bit down on the closest part of Sasuke, which was his neck, he could get to. He took the strangled moan the other let out as encouragement and started to suck on the bite, which would turn into a spectacular bruise. He started kissing up his neck until he reached his jaw.

Fingers buried themselves in golden locks as Naruto was pulled into a deep kiss. "Have I ever told you how much you turn me on?" Sasuke breathed against his lover's mouth.

Naruto smirked. "I can feel it." He thrust his hips forward, successfully rubbing their strained erections together. "I want to feel it somewhere else though."

That went straight to Sasuke's groin. Quickly he retrieved the bottle he'd placed on the dresser early and began to remove his own clothing. Once he was as naked as the other boy—save for the blindfold, of course— he coated his fingers evenly. Stepping up so they were pressed tightly together, he ran his slicked fingers down Naruto's spine, sending a shiver through him. He teased at his entrance for a few seconds before plunging one digit into him.

A throaty moan escaped Naruto at the intrusion, and again as more was added. He thrust his hips back against the fingers, allowing them to go deeper. "Sasuke…I'm ready."

Sasuke kissed the side of his neck. "You sure?"

"In me. Now."

At the command Sasuke slipped behind Naruto. Ceasing him by the hips, he shifted him into a better angle. With a sharp thrust he was engulfed in a warmth that caused a large part of his brain to be devoured by his raging libido. Naruto pushed back against him, squeezing as much as he could without pain. Sasuke bit down on his shoulder. "Told you," thrust "this," thrust "would be," thrust "sexy."

"You were right." Naruto moaned. And then the spot that made fireworks explode in front of his eyes was hit and his knees buckled. The only thing that kept him from hitting the floor was the ropes and a pair of arms wrapped securely around his waist. As Sasuke continued to strike his sweet spot Naruto could feel the tension growing in his stomach. "S-Sasuke…I-I'm so…"

"I know." Sasuke said huskily, slipping his hand down to grab a hold of him. He buried his face in the dampened blond hair in front of him and inhaled the scent that was purely Naruto. He felt himself growing closer so he sped up his movements, too prideful to let himself find release before the other. He tightened his hold on the younger boy, twisting his hand around to increase the friction.

"Ahh…Ah, fuck!" Naruto came with a shout and fell back against Sasuke. He was so lost in his euphoric state that he barely even noticed Sasuke releasing inside him. It wasn't until he felt him slide out that he opened his eyes. The blindfold was removed and he was cut down. He stumbled over and collapsed on the bed before looking up at a very happy and sedated Sasuke. "That was fun." He said with a grin.

Sasuke nodded, falling onto the bed next to him. "Oh yeah. I told you."

Naruto rolled over, wincing at the slight twinge of pain it caused, and snuggled over to Sasuke. "You're such a pervert."

"Yeah, and you're such a good uke."

"Mm." Naruto sounded, tucking his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck. A few minutes of silence passed. "Sasu-teme?" Sasuke merely 'hm'ed in response. "Where did you get those ropes anyway?"

A few more minutes of silence. "You don't want to know."

Naruto pushed back a bit so he could look him in the face. "Tell me."

"You really don't want to know."

A pout. "Tell me."

Sasuke smiled before leaning forward to kiss him. "Let's just say Kakashi doesn't like repeating games with Iruka."

Naruto blinked in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" as Sasuke continued to stare at him it slowly dawned on him. His face transformed from confusion to utter mortification. "That's disgusting!" he covered his face with his hands. "Oh god! The mental images!"

Sasuke laughed and pulled Naruto back into the embrace, nuzzling his nose in the mop of blond hair.

**THE END**

Kainichi: This is for my lovely Otaku the Fox, who just graduated. I hope this came out okay, 'cause I've never written bondage before. And I'm sorry it's so short, Panda! Oh, and the 'Naru-chuu' thing was a small joke for her, since she calls me 'Donut-chuu'. I hope you enjoyed this and I love ya.


End file.
